boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Newman
Jim Newman (1979-2037) was a small creature who served as an assistant to Zira Miranda Grover for many years. Considering he served Zira for decades, it is unsurprising that few in the world hated, and yet, loved — the Empress as much as he did. Indeed, the assistant had tried many times unsuccessfully to have Zira killed. Biography Early life (1979-1999) Jim Newman was born in Oregon in 1979. In 1997, Jim was found guilty of exporting stolen goods and was cast out of Oregon. He then tried to enter a refinery corporation in Utah, but his untrustworthy status had him expelled from Utah as well, and he had a period of other employments involving spice smuggling. In 1999, Empress Zira Miranda Grover found him and asked for his assistance smuggling for her. When it was evident he may be caught again, he asked for a bigger position in Zira’s businesses. He soon worked with Nathan and Epher, two of Zira’s guards. Under the Empress (1999-2016) Avenging Oregon At some point in time, he returned to Oregon seeking his revenge and ransacking seven cities within the state, capturing most members and selling them into slavery for Zira. While finding loot for himself he came across Kate and her mother, who chastised him for his actions, cursing his name. The insult resulted in Jim executing her and taking Kate under his wing, though he was horribly scarred. Jim only took Kate as a way to take over Oregon for himself in the future. It was noted that he preyed on other members of his society. He had captured and trained several dancers for Zira Grover, one of which was Jessie. After he was cast out, other people from Oregon began breaking his name into two distinct parts as a way of symbolizing that he was cast out. Acquiring the Beast In 2002, Jim was able to procure an unidentified monster, and one of the only ones left of its species, for his mistress’ birthday, which was being transported from its home on Planet 12 to an unknown destination but crashed on Earth. Zira was so pleased with the gift she offered Jim and Bill Kerve two choices of gift — the position of her personal assistant and some greater gift known to history. Fully knowing what Zira intended, Jim accepted the role of assistant, while Kerve was fed to the Beast. Jim was able to secure the services of Luke Jones, a famous beast handler from a circus, to take care of the beast. The Yellowstone Operation During the fourth decade of the First NoHead War, the NoHeads set up a secret mining facility on the ore-rich Yellowstone, which lied nearby. It was there that Jim Newman worked, likely in a position of administrator. While the facility was very isolated, the NoHead operations there did not go unnoticed; Zira Miranda Grover learned about it, and suspected that it was sold to the NoHeads by her distant cousin, Taran. This violated the terms of a treaty between the Queen and the fledgling government in 1983, and Zira informed the Republic of the situation, which led to a team of police being sent to investigate the enormous park to ascertain the existence of the mining installation. The administrator was working with a datapad while walking near the entrance of the facility exactly at the same time when Police Grand Army members Bertha Granger and Zett entered the base. Granger acted quickly, captured the flinched administrator, and ordered him under gunpoint to take the police to his mistress. However, Jim revealed that his mistress was not present at anywhere near the park. Before the interrogation could continue, Zett sensed that the team’s cadet members, who had took an alternate route inside the facility, were in danger and rushed to aid them. Granger bound the man at the nearby tubes with handcuffs, and questioned him more closely. She suspected that Taran was the master of the administrator, and asked about the whereabouts of the former. Jim confused the police by stating that while his mistress was gone, Taran was inside the facility. Before Bertha could learn more, she was suddenly attacked by Mrs. Disturbing NoHead, who handed her a sword and challenged her to a duel. The pair engaged each other, leaving the still-bound man behind. It it unknown how he managed to escape. Assassination attempt and intrusion In 2007, Jim Newman recruited six of Zira’s lesser minions, including Aaron, to kill Zira’s guards and make him tell all of his secrets for him, even under torture. Unfortunately, shortly after they started putting the plan into action, Gavin and Miranda unleashed a bunch of rats, spoiling it. Jim and his co-conspirators managed to kill all the rats, who during the struggle slew all but Jim. Later, Zira thanked Jim for being loyal to her, being a hero and risking his life for Zira. Jim couldn’t bring himself to kill Zira, after this. When an undercover ISB agent infiltrated Zira’s Palace by posing as a smuggler, it wasn’t long before Jim approached him in the main hall and invited the agent to his personal office. There, he offered the “smuggler” to talk about his experience in career. However, the undercover identity was not good enough for someone as deep in the business as Newman. He soon realized that his collocutor was lying and ordered the guard to toss him to Zira’s Beast. The intruder, however, managed to fight his way off and escape. Jim attended the skyrace of 2012 with his employer, who hosted the event. He stood at Zira’s side through the monarch’s welcome to all the contestants and spectators who attended the event. He witnessed Beethoven II win the race securing that he was now second-in-command of the Girl-Team. At the conclusion of the race, he was forced to wake Zira who had fallen asleep sometime after the second lap. Arrival of Thomas Carter In August 2015 Jim had procured the services of a dancer called Thomas Carter, a naïve teenager who was partnered with a girl called Brianna. The two were being taken to Zira’s palace by a thug called Jerry when they were intercepted by Charity Hirz, who killed Jerry and freed Brianna, but Thomas refused to go, wanting to see what life was like in the palace. Charity and Jim shared a brief conversation where Charity told Jim that his way of life was wrong and his depredations on his own people would only lead to ruin. She promised that the Boy-Team, which she had recently discovered, would be able to protect Oregon and for a brief moment, Jim strongly considered the young woman’s words. But realism took a grip and Jim dismissed Charity’s offer. As Thomas was willing to return to Zira’s palace with Jim, Charity let the two go. Rescue of Helen McKeen Jim Newman’s tasks included greeting visitors to the Palace and he was there to greet Anakin Organa into Zira’s Palace. Anakin arrived at Zira’s Palace to deliver a message to Zira. He mind-tricked a guard into sending it so he could hide and tell Summer to come with the Girl-Team Robot Commander. The guard went in, and closed the door. He was greeted by Zira’s assistant, and refused to give him the message. Reluctantly, Jim led the guard into the throne room so he could present the offer to Zira. Anakin’s holographic message requested that Zira bargain for Helen McKeen. Zira refused to bargain, however, and Jim promised he would protect her personally if Anakin came back. Soon after, Jim was seen in the company of Jessie, a talented musician hoping to leave Zira’s palace by joining a band. She stroked his hair and he reciprocated the gesture by leading her around the throne room by hand. She was again seen in Jim’s company when the dancer Thomas Carter was fed to Zira’s beast. Jim later left the musician to slumber alone with Zira on her dais. Soon after, Jim realized that Summer Petersen, disguised as Xydarone IV, released Helen McKeen and immediately informed Zira. After the unsuccessful attempt by Summer Petersen to free Helen McKeen, Anakin Organa himself came to the palace. In the meantime, Jim Newman, who had been given orders that he was not to be admitted into the palace, was ordered to force Petersen to reveal who else was coming to the palace, though she resisted even after he pierced her neck with a shot needle. Anakin arrived and blasted Jim against a wall. Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle and aftermath When Anakin was able to defeat Zira’s beast, he, Helen McKeen, and GTR-10 would be thrown into the Cave of the Gargoyle. Jim Newman accompanied Zira Grover to the executions on her limousine. The Jedi and his friends proved more than Zira’s forces could handle and as such, her limo was destroyed. When Summer Petersen and a traitorous guard named Justin Bellamy beat Zira into unconsciousness and forced her to fake her death, Newman arrived and confronted them. As Newman began to insult the veteran over her weight, he was silenced when Bellamy hacked at him with his ax, smashing apart the glass covering his orb and prompting him to leave shouting angrily. As Zira’s limousine exploded, Jim Newman escaped on a private van and returned to the palace to take over. He was stunned, however, when Zira returned to the Palace and told him to route anyone hiding. He came across the private quarters of Xydarone IV, but Claire Julian, who was hiding inside, cleverly impersonated a ghost, frightening Newman. He reported the event to Zira, who was scarred by Summer's attack and was indifferent to the alleged ghost infestation. Dealing with Ollie Firth Six months after the Rescue of Helen McKeen, a man by the name of Ollie Firth received Jim’s messages that he’d been secretly sending and arrived in Arizona to claim Zira’s treasures. Ollie uncovered clues that a NoHead Minion by the name of Link Banett knew of the final location of the missing Strike-class medium cruiser, the ''Elodin''. Ollie knew that if he were to take possession of the ship, his personal power would increase greatly. However, the Elodin was a fake — Sage Preston had a fake built and destroyed it while in hyperspace. The real purpose of the Elodin was a hidden base in Arizona, which Sage could escape to. Ollie used Jim’s computer skills to unlock the location of various weapons caches scattered over Arizona and was able to take control of at least sixty-four NoHead fighters. Ranger Squadron had been tasked by Luke Cameron with investigating events in Arizona and uncovered the plot while enjoying the hospitality of Hugo, who was Jean’s brother. By this time, the robot soldiers began poking around led by Adam Semtin and destroyed Ollie’s fighters. Ollie tried to hide in Oregon from his enemies and tried to abandon Jim, but Jim was able to stow away on Jame’s ship and return to Arizona. Adam Semtin was tasked with securing the Elidon Base and capturing Ollie — he planned to put Ollie in charge of the base given his Darkness connections. Ranger Squadron attacked Elidon Base; Ollie panicked and Adam stabbed him. Ollie fled the base but ran right into Jim outside who took the wounded man back to Zira’s Palace. Ollie’s corpse was then placed in a coffin. Then with Ollie’s resources at his disposal along with the money he embezzled from Zira over the years, Jim began rebuilding Zira’s empire, and was able to continue on. The Fall of the Empire (2017-2032) In 2018, Zira returned and immediately commended Jim for his work. In order to bet on Tyler Grant Jnr. during a subsequent race, Baby Intelligence agreed to meet Zira in order to borrow money from the monarch. Jim Newman met him soon after. He gave him directions, which led to an arena under Zira’s throne room. As Jim entered the room, Zira offered Baby Intelligence 25 dollars if he could defeat her monstrous champion in a death match. Intelligence was able to achieve victory over the beast, and took the money. He then left the arena after Zira. Impressed by his skill and cunning, Zira opened the exit. From there, the tailor led Baby Intelligence to his transport, and he hurried back to New York City. In the same year, he realized that Claire Julian was the individual hiding in Xydarone's room and dragged her to Zira, who forced her to resume her career as a personalized servant. During the Third NoHead War, Zira Grover would die after Hell Burnbottom personally killed her. The Bond of Souls prevented Zira from ever coming back, and Jim Newman had come to truly care for Zira now. Life on the streets (2033-2036) With his dreams shattered, Jim fell into a deep depression and lived as a pauper in Palmyra, selling his valuables to survive in order to gain some money. Specifically, he sold the Device of Teleportation to George Thames II, for only forty dollars, either not knowing that it was one of the Arts and a priceless artifact, no longer caring, or a desire to sever ties with his former life and valuing the paltry profits much more than the painful reminder of when his life was better. Death and legacy (2037) In 2037, Jim still believed he had nowhere left to go. As a result, he finally drew his own poisonous dagger and stabbed himself. A month later, Jim Newman would be found dead in September, though securities would be very baffled that he was found right next to Tyler Grant Sr. To circumvent their suspicions, they visited and interrogated Tyler’s family, learning from them that Tyler had no weapons when he went to the scene of his death. Curiously, however, they deliberately withheld the way Tyler died, although the police already knew what had happened. Their reasons for this are unclear. Physical description Jim Newman was a small, slender alien with light-green flesh. His visage displayed acne-ridden arms, knobby eyebrows, bright green eyes, and lanky legs. The front of the neck displayed a large necklace. In whole, Jim was considered “darkly elegant”. He often wore half-gloves and studded wristbands. He also kept a poisoned dagger concealed in the underside of his orb. Personality and traits When he became Zira Grover’s assistant, Jim Newman grew even more power-hungry than before. He came to believe he would acquire the wealth and influence necessary to conquer Oregon and mold his people into the kinds of subjects the NoHeads valued—spies, bounty hunters and mercenaries. By saving his race from “exotic slavery”, Jim Newman hoped he would bring back honor to his name and that of his ancestors. Jim had been among the first to attract the attention of the NoHeads to Oregon by selling valuable spice off-world. While he had thought the people would adapt to life under NoHead control, they did not. His own people had come to hate him utterly, but he still wished to bring them out of the horrors of slavery. Jim Newman suffered from intense delusions of grandeur and had little respect for anyone. He also performed a ritual of where he listed to himself each of the day’s annoyances he had experienced every night before he slept. He also manipulated Thomas Carter. Possessions Dagger Jim Newman always kept a poisoned dagger with him, and concealed it within the folds of his robes. In 2037, he stabbed himself with the blade, mortally injuring himself. Orb Relationships Zira Miranda Grover Jim first crossed paths with his mistress, Zira Miranda Grover, after he was banished from Oregon. She asked for his assistance in smuggling. When it was evident he may be caught again, he asked for a bigger position in Zira’s businesses. Over time, Newman proved himself an extremely capable ally. Consequentially, Jim grew even more power-hungry than before. He came to believe he would acquire the wealth and influence necessary to conquer Oregon and mold his people into the kinds of subjects the NoHeads valued. Despite holding him in high esteem, Zira had a strong and valid distrust of Jim, who was conflicted over caring for Zira and feeling indebted to her for getting him off the streets, and seeking to overthrow her and supplement himself and rule the International Alliance himself. Jim Newman held great respect for the Empress that he felt for very few others. Thomas Carter Jim Newman and Thomas Carter would continue to interact with one another on a regular basis but in a dirty, provocatively lewd, and vulgar manner. Summer Petersen If there was one individual in the palace who Summer Petersen hated being with, it was Jim Newman. Being who he was, Jim was allowed to take Summer in his room whenever he wished as long as Zira herself wasn’t busy with the young General. In spite of having this privilege, however, Jim only took her in once intending to humiliate her, but ultimately let her go because he was bored. Behind the scenes The character was in a scene in , but the scene was ultimately cut and Jim remained in the background until . D. Isaac Thomas, via an online interview in which he revealed several exclusive plot details of The X-Adults: Endgame trilogy could be uncoded on a different site, has alluded to several cut scenes from Boys vs. Girls 2 that involved Jessie and Zira’s court jester. In earlier drafts, Jim’s title was the ‘High Majordomo of Beantown’. In a magazine it is said that his full name is “Jim Alesworth Newman”. However, it is unknown if this source is canon. In the webcomic Between the Wars, an administrator was seen that resembled Jim Newman, although he was not identified. Brianna Vry later confirmed that the administrator was indeed Jim Newman. It is also implied that Jim can read Spanish and speak Italian. Appearances * * * Category:1970s births Category:2030s deaths Category:American individuals Category:Criminals Category:Males Category:Servants of Zira Grover Category:Bullies